laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Edgeworth
* Chief Prosecutor |alias = |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Greyish Black |eyecolor = Grey |father = * * |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Phoenix Wright * * * * Unnamed Aunt |jpname = |dename = Miles Edgeworth |esname = Miles Edgeworth |frname = Benjamin Hunter |itname = Miles Edgeworth |nlname = |korname = 레이지 미츠루기 Reiji Mitsurugi }} Miles Edgeworth is a character appearing in Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney as well as various games of the ''Ace Attorney'' series. Plot In the Ace Attorney series Miles Edgeworth is the childhood friend and rival of Phoenix Wright. At the age of 8, his father, a renowned and kind defense attorney was murdered in the . After this, he was taken under the wing of the legendary "perfect" prosecutor , where he was trained to be a ruthless prosecutor, doing anything to get a guilty verdict. Upon being taken in by von Karma, he transferred out of his school, ceasing all contact with Wright. After years of failed attempts to get in contact with his childhood friend, Wright decided to become a defense attorney, knowing that this way, there would be no way Edgeworth could keep avoiding him. , he finally faced off against Wright in the trial of Maya Fey for the death of her older sister and renowned defense attorney . Upon suffering his first ever defeat, Edgeworth was crushed, and was determined to face Wright once again in court. During their next showdown, Edgeworth began to question his ways and, at the climax of the case, Edgeworth decided to temporarily 'help' Wright and turned on the witness, proving that they had just made a fatal contradiction proving they were the killer. A few months following both of these events, Edgeworth was arrested for allegedly killing someone, and the DL-6 Incident resurfaced, 15 years on. Upon Wright taking on Edgeworth as his client, the two bonded again, and Wright **finally** found the true culprit behind the DL-6 Incident. One case later, Edgeworth left America to find out what being a prosecutor really meant, leaving nothing but a note claiming 'Prosecutor Edgeworth chooses death'. During the final case of , Edgeworth returned, claiming he had come to the conclusion that prosecutors were seekers of the truth, and that winning a guilty verdict wasn't all that mattered. He helped Wright again in both the case mentioned above, and final case in . , he met who acted as his partner along with Detective , and, after several incidents, brought both the leader of an international smuggling ring, and an evil mastermind, to justice. Since April 6, 2019, it is unknown what became of the three - Edgeworth even being absent in (the only Ace Attorney game to date Edgeworth has not been featured in). However, by , it is revealled that Edgeworth has been promoted to the role of Chief Prosecutor. It was then he faced off against Wright one more time, in the case of the UR-1 incident. ''Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney'' In the end of "The First Story", Edgeworth makes a cameo and is in court against Phoenix Wright. He also makes an appearance in the special episode Fire Festival. Gallery Edgeworthcameo.png|Edgeworth's cameo in Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney edgeworth.jpg|Artwork of Edgeworth from the Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Artbook Trivia *Artwork from the Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney artbook shows Edgeworth in Labyrinthian-style clothes, suggesting that he was to appear earlier in the game, de:Miles Edgeworth